Purple Dancer
by KimilaCream
Summary: Arrow is an average girl, but at night she becomes One of Dark's enemies.....Unless she can kill him or find true love that is! This is an OC story...................
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN DN ANGEL- There is a new threat in Dark's life...Arrow wants to be a normal girl, but knows that that is not possible until Dark dies...or She falls in love..but that really is impossible...

Arrow Kareona sat their waiting. It was midnight so her prey should be there soon. Arrow was 5'5", slender, muscular, wore all purple, had bright purple eyes, and almost white blonde hair. She wore a dark purple medieval gown that reached mid thigh, light purple boots that reached her knees, light purple gloves, and a dark purple arrow was tattooed up her right arm.

She was waiting for the phantom thief Dark. Her hate for him urged her to wait in the shadows. Her parents were obsessed Dark fans and had forced her to grown up till she could one day beat Dark at his own game. This made her hate him. Arrow grew up with parents who were more like trainers or bosses. She never once went to a real school until now. She was fifteen years old and her parents had told her that she was ready to meet Dark. Her own father had even tried when he was younger.

The Kareona clan was descended from a powerful priestess who held her magic in her arrows. She had attempted to fight the phantom thief and lost to him. Falling in love and yet hating him for beating her, she placed a curse on her family that any straight descendants would have to face Dark or live forever on until they find true love. Arrow thought this stupid yet she loved her abilities. She could do anything active better than anyone else, and she was smarter then an college professor. (on every subject but math) She was fast, flexible, and could bend any part of her body at will.

She seemed invincible except for her one flaw…men! She went weak around men for some reason. She guessed it was part of the stupid curse her ancestor had brought upon. Arrows thoughts dwelled on this for awhile. She had always expected the phantom thief Dark would be an old man or some kinda creature that was not human. It lived for as long as her curse!

"Who do we have here?" A silky males voice asked snapping Arrow from her thoughts. She quickly grabbed the ancient bow and arrow set from beside her. The arrow set was called Inki Bah Kieko. It had been passed down from her ancestor, Kimila Kareona.

"Oh Just a fan looking for a peep of the famous Phantom Thief Dark" Arrow said coolly. She couldn't see him for he was in a dark corner. Arrow could just make out his outline.

"Oh really? What is my admirers name?" He asked as Arrow noticed his black wings.

"If I went around telling every Phantom thief that I would never be left alone" Arrow said with a laugh. She knew not to let her guard down with him. She knew he had already grabbed what he had come for but she didn't care, that was not what she was here for.

"I noticed all the security was destroyed up here when I came in ..I wonder who could have done that?" He asked casually.

"Oh I did ! ..didn't want you to get caught stealing that amulet you just tucked away in your right pocket" Arrow said taking a step out in front of a window that let in the moons light.

"Wow .. I thought the Hikaris were good" He muttered with a grin as he stepped out of the shadows.

Arrow stifled a gasp as she took a step back. Her idea of Dark was completely wrong. He was tall dark and handsome making Arrow weak at the knees. Biting her lip she got a firm stand and grasped an arrow in her hand.

"The Kareonas are much better" Arrow answered with another giggle like laugh. Dark was silent for a moment.

"Your descended from Kimila?" Was his hushed question. This took Arrow by surprise for she did not expect the thief to be emotional.

"I am a direct descendent .. curse and all. My name must be kept a secret ..for now. Can't have you blabbing off my name when I plan on staying here for quite a while. You can call me Purple Dancer for now" Arrow said with a swift bow. She put away Inki Bah Kieko and sat on the ledge of the now open window.

"How do you expect to get out of here? by window?" Dark asked her with a raised eyebrow. Arrow smirked and touched the arrow tattoo on her arm. Her eyes glowed and she put her legs over the side.

"Until next time Dark" she said in a whisper and jumped. Dark yelped and ran to the window to see her form running off fast into the distance.

"She's good" Dark said with a simple smile. God knows what perverted thoughts ran through his head.

Daisuke Niwa yawned as he trudged through his school hallways. He could barely remember where his locker was!

'What a terrible night! Just what we need another enemy!' He thought to himself angrily.

'It was not that bad I thought she was beautiful! And if she is Kimilas descendant she goes weak at the knees for a charming man!' Dark countered in Diasuke's head.

'How in the world do you know every girl that ever existed in the past?' Diasuke asked as a rhetorical question.

"DAISUKE!" Riku called as she bounded up to Diasukes locker. Someone followed behind her. Probably a new girl.

"Hey Riku ..who is this?" Diasuke asked her as he rested against his locker. Riku grinned.

"This is Arrow Hajima. She was home schooled and has just started school here! I am supposed to show her around the school" Riku smiled. Daisuke noticed that Arrow's cloths were askew and not as neatly put on as most girls in his school. She had long blonde hair that was pulled back into a messy bun on top of her head. She had amazing green eyes. She didn't have tan skin but milky pale skin that made her bright features stand out even more.

"Nice to meet you Daisuke" Arrow said in a soft voice holding out her hand. Daisuke blinked and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you to Arrow. If you want you can hang out with me and Rikus friends if you like until you find something better to do" Daisuke said sounding like a fool. Her face turned red and she held a hand over her mouth. Daisuke thought immediately that he had done something wrong.

'You aren't forgetting about Riku now are you Dai?' Dark asked foolishly.

'No! I err am just kinda nervous in front of strange people. I don't want to hurt her feelings!' Daisuke countered. Feeling stupid he looked to Riku for help. Her face was red and she to was holding a hand in front of her mouth.

"D-Did I say something wrong?" he asked cautiously.

The two girls look up at him and started laughing hard. Riku was holding her stomach while Arrow wiped tears from her eyes. Confused Daisuke looked around.

"Sorry bout that ..It was just funny your were acting all friendly but you had a completely serious look on your face!" Riku said through her giggle. Arrow nodded vigorously. They both stopped when all the girls in the hall gasped. Coming down the hall was Satoshi Hiwatari or, if you knew it, Hikari. He had been absent for a few days! Daisuke was relieved to see him again.

He stopped right next to Daisuke, Riku and Arrow. He looked at Arrow with thoughtful eyes. Arrow returned the look. They looked as if they were having a staring contest when really their were sparks as they gave each other death glares.

Arrow was having fun being normal. Though she had to get contacts and tie her hair up, she was pretty much the same person. She loved meeting Riku, her sister, and Daisuke, and was having a good time until she saw Satoshi. Her family and his had been feuding for awhile since they both wanted to defeat Dark. A Kareona could tell a Hikari from a normal person any day, and vise versa.

"H-Hello Satoshi! This is Arrow Hajima! Arrow this is Satoshi Hiwatari" Daisuke said trying to break the silence and staring contest.

"Is it now" they both murmured at the same time. Arrow smiled at him not wanting to get Daisuke or Riku suspicious.

"It is nice to meet you Satoshi" She said in her calm voice as she bowed to him. Satoshi just stared.

"It is nice to meet you Arrow" He muttered bowing back. Looking at Daisuke he whispered in his ear.

"Watch out for the Purple Dancer" he said before walking off to class.

"Wow we are going to be late Daisuke! Come on Arrow!" Riku said looking at her watch she grabbed both of their hands and dragged them to class.

'Wow that was interesting ..didn't know Satoshi looked at girls!' Dark laughed loudly in Daisukes head.. Daisuke shook his head and prepared himself for Takeshi's remarks which he knew were coming.

OOC: If you wanna see more tell me!!!!! I have more waiting 3


	2. Chapter 2

-1It was winter now and it had been a month since Arrow had moved into town. She had become fast friends with Riku and Riza. She was athletic and non hyper like Riku, and loved boys and shopping like Riza. Daisuke liked her to. She was nice resourceful and well different. Though he had his suspicions about her he couldn't help but invite her to study groups at his house with Riku and Riza! (Of course he invited Takeshi! Who had fallen 'in love' with Arrow)

Emiko had sent out another warning notice for Dark the night before the big field trip up the mountains again. Dark had now taken over and was waiting, in the disguise of a guard, for the clock to strike 12. A hand grasped his arm. He looked over to see Purple Dancer next to him with a smile.

"Just thought I would great you down here for once instead of having to wait! I pulled some strings so you could get to the 'Secret of Halesong' faster" She said walking in to the back door calmly.

"You know this is kinda against the point of my fun" Dark said following her up to the room that held the dagger he searched for. It was beautiful with a blue hilt that was in the shape of a wave of water . The blade was a bloody red though.

"This dagger was not created by a Hikari you know. It was created by a magician named Ruri the Dreamer. She grew up as a silver smith with her father all alone. She was a singer and always sang when she created her masterpieces. One day she had a terrible accident and spilt liquid silver all over her right arm. Her fiancé whom she was madly in love with left her. The silver had dried so quickly on her arm it was permanently stuck in a wide circle next to her. Not being able to live with herself, for her magic could not get rid of the terrible burden, she cut off her arm with a silver dagger that she had made singing the sad song of her dead mother. The blade was made from the same silver that burdened Ruri. She bled to death with a smile saying over and over. 'Will he take me back now? Will my love take me back without the curse?'. The blade in which she cut herself was dyed red for all eternity. Her fathers nickname for the girl was Halesong so he named the dagger after her for her secret she kept deep inside of her, and the deep pain she felt when she created the dagger knowing that it would end her life, but bring her relief' Arrow said to Dark in a saddened voice.

"Didn't know there was a tale. I just knew that the magic that comes from this dagger will awaken soon" Dark said yawning. Arrow glared at him.

"The magic is that of sadness. Ruri left behind her remaining magic in the blade. It will not hurt anyone for now, or not until it spills blood again" Arrow whispered taking the blade from its case. Dark raised an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing your not giving that to me are you?" Dark asked sighing.

'See I told you to be careful!' Daisuke said franticly.

'Don't worry she can't beat me in a fight…unless the magic of the blade comes out then I'm not sure what she could do' Dark said with a smirk.

"Don't worry the power of the blade isn't do till the full moon in three days" Arrow said with a laugh. "I'll be busy tomorrow and wont be able to say hi so I thought we could have a friendly one on one fight before I have to go" she added with a smile.

'Damn she is pretty' Dark said to Daisuke. Daisukes mentally reminded him of the twins. Daisukes was not quite sure which twin Dark liked. Though he prayed it was not Riku.

"I guess but I am not used to hitting a girl so I will go easy on you" Dark said with a bow.

Don't worry Dark in the end I'll be the one having to go easy. Arrow thought to herself. She had been out late and had left her school uniform on underneath her clothing. It itched like crazy!

"Thank you" Arrow said bowing. Inki Bah Kieko in her right hand though she didn't think she would need it. She sensed him move to the right of her. He was close and could grab her but she moved in the opposite way and looked up at him with a smile.

"How did you?" Dark was confused as they continued to circle each other. She could tell he was holding back, but so was she. They sent blows at each other but they were always blocked. Just as they were to go at it again the door behind them burst open revealing Satoshi Hiwatari and many police men. Arrow glared intently at Satoshi while Dark slid behind her. She let him grab her around the chest pinning her arms to her side. He gently kissed her neck. "I'll let you deal with these fools alright? And next time we fight don't hold back" he whispered as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Just like you dark. Running away" Satoshi hissed. "I have it form here" he told the police to leave. They left reluctantly.

"So Satoshi do you always barge in on fights without asking?" Arrow asked tying her hair up and taking off the gown. She slid on some sun glasses.

"You shouldn't be doing this you know. We may have arguing families but we both want to defeat dark" Satoshi said calmly. Arrow changed her boots into school shoes.

"Do you have a bag or something I can borrow?" Arrow asked sighing. Satoshi clenched his fist but threw a back pack at her. She looked up at him and grinned. " I know we both want the same thing, but we also rival. Krad is inside of you no? While you and Daisuke have Dark and Krad inside of you to give you the extra boost of magic and strength I am all natural-"

"Don't give me that crap. You have the curse on you to help" Satoshi hissed,

"No the curse makes me live until I find true love or beat Dark in a fight, but it doesn't make me stronger. And since I haven't found the right candidate for romance I just want to stick with fighting Dark for now" Arrow corrected. Satoshi gave her a sour look.

"Why have you taken off your Purple Dancer disguise?" He asked her.

"Because I know you know that if I were to be arrested people would find out about the magic and it would make it harder for you, Krad, Daisuke, and Dark. So you will lead me out and make up an excuse that Dark kidnapped me or something" Arrow said putting on the back pack.

Satoshi frowned deeply and shrugged. He turned around abruptly and led Arrow out of the museum. When he made up the excuse he led her far away from the scene and back to her house. Arrow turned to him and set a finger on his lips. "Now remember Daisuke can't know I am Darks enemy alright?" she asked softly. Satoshi grabbed her wrist and pulled it to the side.

"And if I did?" he asked angrily.

"Then you'll lose an ally" Arrow replied with a laugh. Satoshi backed away and walked down the steps. "I'll see you tomorrow at school Satoshi! Hope your ready for the field trip!" she yelled after him and entered her house.


End file.
